Splatoon: Chaos vs Order
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: In a few days, Chris and Corey will be going to college while Terry and Taylor are starting high school again. The four along with Owen and Elliott/Prince Octavius want to spend the last days of summer with the Final Fest; Chaos vs. Order. However, Pearl is getting suspicious of Elliott whenever Octavius's not around.
1. Chapter 1

Splatoon: Chaos vs. Order

By MatchMaker Amethyst

My last day of summer has come, and my first day will come soon. Wish me luck on being a senior in high school.

Terry: Or she's better known as Agent 3 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. A 16-year-old Inkling Girl. Her hair is green, and it's in girl style #1. She has skin color #3 and orange eyes. In public, she wears blue slip-on shoes, Inkling girl legwear #2, black tee and studio headphones. Her Splatoon uniform: she wears the Splatoon Hero Suit and a gray torn cape with a number "3" in Inkling. Her personality…. She's a very skilled, athletic and acrobatic for her age. She's cool. She likes to show off her coolness in public and loves people to admit she is calm. Despite this, she's very caring, helpful and kind to her friends and teammates. She can expect the unexpected and danger ahead. She very severe and careful when battling. She likes to have fun, passionate about music and shows a never give up attitude. She a huge fan of the Squid Sisters, but her favorite Squid Sister is Callie. She's sort of fan of Off the Hook, but her favorite is Pearl. She's very bright to use any enemies' weakness against them. She is between tomboy and girly. She's best friend and girlfriend of Taylor. She's BFFs with Chris and Owen. She's leader and peacemaker of BFFs.

Chris: Or she's better known as Agent 4. An 18-year-old Inkling Girl. Her hair is yellow, and it's in girl style #2. She has skin color #5 and pink eyes. In public, she wears a King Flip Mesh hat, a White V-Neck Tee, Inkling girl legwear #4 and Mint Dakroniks shoes. Her Splatoon uniform: she wears the Splatoon 2 Hero Suit. Her personality…. She's very physically, socially, and mentally healthy and sturdy for her age. She likes to prove that she is stronger than other people. She's always trusted her brawn more than her brain. She works out; every day to make even stronger than she ever was. Despite this, she has the heart for her friends and teammates. She very tomboy and likes to get dirty. She can't resist a challenge or a turf war. She hates to be called cute or adorable. Call her one of them; she'll strangle you for that. She moves near Inkopolis, and she uses to live somewhere far from Inkopolis. She's new to the city, so she is rarely familiar with its history and famous people there. She's a fan of Off the Hook, but her favorite Off the Hook member is Peral. She's best friend and girlfriend of Corey. She's BFFs with Terry and Owen. She's the brawn of her BFFs.

Owen: Or she's better known as Agent 8. A 16-year-old Octoling girl. Her hair is scarlet red, and it's in Octoling Girl Style #1. She has skin color #4 and silver eyes. She wears a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, a leather skirt, and leather boots. But in public, she wears a Black FishFry Bandana, an Octoking HK Jersey, Octoling girl legwear #4 and Red Power Stripes shoes. Her personality… She has a fondness for poetry and writes one for every Mem Cake collected. Throughout these poems, she demonstrates a yearning for life on the surface, participating in turf wars, finding a part-time job, and dressing up in fresh clothes. She also wishes to apologize to DJ Octavio for unceremoniously deserting the army in pursuit of Inkopolis, as well as recollecting her old Octoling friend and hoping that he doesn't think poorly of her decision. As a result of listening to the Calamari Inkantation, she is a big fan of the Squid Sisters, anxiously planning their greeting to the pair upon reaching the surface every night. Yet her favorite is Marie. She appeared to have known about Marina's escape to the surface and was glad to hear that she had made it safely. She is also seen to be somewhat confused about Cap'n Cuttlefish's actions and personality, but she happily accepts him for being a hype old-man. Interestingly, she is said to enjoy listening to Sheldon rambling in contrast to various other characters, possibly due to Octarian culture centering around technology and weaponry. She very smart and intelligent for her age, but she can be naïve. She's a girly girl, she loves and appreciate her looks, and has the heart for fashion. She's best friends with an Octoling boy named Elliott. She's the girlfriend of Prince Octavius. She's is romantic to him but is so shy to show her affections to him. But she never knew that Elliott and Prince Octavius are the same people. She's BFFs with Terry and Chris. She's the brains of her BFFs.

Taylor: A 16-year-old Inkling boy. Or better known as Agent 3.5 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. His hair is lime green, and it's in boy style #1. He has skin color number #1 and blue eyes. He wears pilot goggles for headgear, a green tee, orange arrows shoes and Inkling boy legwear #1. But in his Agent 3.5 uniform, he wears Splatoon Hero Suit. He's best friends with Terry. He's kind, caring, and love to have fun. He has an intense mega secret crush on Terry since middle school. He's the boyfriend of Terry (Agent 3). He's a fan of the Squid Sisters, but his favorite Squid Sister is Marie. Like all Inklings, he enjoys turf wars and has a scene of style & fashion. He cares about Terry's safety and wants to protect her. He's sort of fan of Off the Hook, but her favorite is Marina. He's the leader of the .5 Trio and his best friends with Corey and Elliot/Prince Octavius.

Corey: A 18-year old Inkling boy. His hair is yellow-orange, and it's in boy style #2. He has skin color #3 and green eyes. He wears a Squidfin Hook Cans, a Black V-Neck Tee, Inkling boy legwear #2 and Yellow-Mesh Sneakers. He's best friends with Chris. He's kind, caring, and love to have fun. Like all Inklings, he enjoys turf wars and has a scene of style & fashion. He cares about Chris's safety and wants to protect her. He has a substantial mega crush on Chris since high school. He's now Chris's boyfriend. He knows a lot about Inkopolis and its history more than Chris. He's a fan of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook; but his favorites are Marie and Marina. He's the brawn of .5 Trio and best friends with Taylor and Elliot/Prince Octavius.

Elliott/Prince Octavius: A 16-year-old Octoling boy. Or better known as Agent 8.5 of Squidbeak Splatoon. His hair is dark cherry red, and it's in Octoling boy style #1. His skin is #1 and has gold eyes. In public, he wears Studio Octophones, Octo Layered LS, Octoling boy legwear #1 and Red Work Boots. But when he is in his Octoling uniform, he wears a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, leather pants, and leather boots. And he wears a golden ring with DJ Octavio's symbol on it. He wears the ring on his right hand. He's a very rebellious and independent boy. He dreams of joining the Octoling part of the Army, but they can't allow him because only girls can participate. He is upset that only Octoling boys can be weapon builders, scientists, accountants, and any job that does nothing but paperwork. But when he met Owen, she helps him sneak into the army. He was doing fine until Owen disappeared. He got kicked out of the military. He decided to leave his Octarian life behind to find Owen, convince her to go to the army as well, and take her to live Inkopolis. He develops a robust mega crush on Owen while she trained him to be a fighter. But in reality, he's Prince Octavius; the son of DJ Octavio and Prince of the Octarians. In his prince form, he wears a Japanese traditional Prince Emperor Kimono Clothes. But instead of black and white, they're in purple and green. He also wore a golden conventional Japanese straw hat. The hat formed a shadow over his face, which makes a face unseen. When he's in his Prince form, he's very calm and gentle spoken. He can get stubborn when he doesn't get what he wants or when his father and anyone else doesn't listen to him. He's very romantic, daring and eyes glow yellow when he's in his Prince form with his girlfriend; Owen. Nobody knows his secret double life. He's the brains of the .5 Trio and best friends with Taylor and Corey. He's a big fan of the Squid Sisters and sort of fan of Off the Hook, yet his favorites are Callie and Marina.

Cap'n Cuttlefish: He has the same look and personality. Grandfather of the Squid Sisters and leader of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. He's in his Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion uniform.

The Squid Sisters: They have the same look and personality.

-Callie: One of the members of the Squid Sisters. She's known as Agent 1 of Squidbeak Splatoon. She has the same look and personality except she's a bit boy crazy. But not as boy mad as Marie. She can go gaga at any boy she sees except Sheldon, DJ Octavio(enemy) and Cap'n Cuttlefish(grandfather). But she understands if the boys she goes gaga over are already dating someone or crushing someone else. She quickly moves on and forgets about her previous crushes. She wears Callie wears a more casual outfit: a white shirt with a black undershirt and a pink hoodie, a pair of black shorts, a pair of brown heeled shoes with pink socks sticking out, earrings, and the same pink beanie she wears as Agent 1 of the same color as her hoodie with the yellow star for her Agent 1 uniform.

-Marie: One of the members of the Squid Sisters. She's known as Agent 2 of Squidbeak Splatoon. She has the same look and personality except she's a bit boy crazy. She can go gaga at any boy she sees except Sheldon, DJ Octavio(enemy) and Cap'n Cuttlefish(grandfather). She has a hard time to move on from her previous crushes. She dons traditional Japanese-style clothing that resembles the outfit she wore as a child. Her outfit consists of a black and dark grey kimono with gold triangle patterns around the waist and carries a green parasol with the Cuttlefish brand logo on it. She wears traditional Japanese sandals geta and a different, pink, headpiece for her Agent 2 uniform.

Off the Hook: They have the same look and personality.

-Pearl aka MC. Princess: The Inkling member of Off the Hook. She has the same look and personality. She's known as Agent 6 of Squidbeak Splatoon, and she wears a more hip-hop attire than her pop stage outfit. She wears a golden, jeweled crown on her head, a long, golden chain necklace with a plus symbol pendant (similar to her zippers on her stage outfit) around her neck, multiple golden rings on her fingers on both of her hands, a pastel pink, baggy hoodie with cream sleeves, and rainbow metallic platform shoes. This outfit is noted as being reminiscent of the rapper The Notorious B.I.G. for her Splatoon uniform. She's the only pop star of Splatoon who's not boy crazy or have a crush. She's the only one very suspicious about Elliott's appearings and Prince Octavius's appearings at different times.

-Marina aka DJ_Hyperfresh: The Octoling member of Off the Hook. She has the same look and personality. She's known as Agent 7 of Squidbeak Splatoon, and she wears a more hip-hop attire than her pop stage outfit. She wears a white bandana that is wrapped around her head with light gray designs, a long, silver chain necklace with a "8" symbol pendant (similar to her zippers from her stage outfit) around her neck, a black wristwatch and black chain bracelet on her right arm, a white turtleneck crop top, seafoam colored capris, and silver bowed, gray-white shoes. She also retains her headphones for her Splatoon uniform. She has a crush on Prince Octavius, yet he's already taken. She can get fangirly and happy about seeing him.

Sheldon: He has the same look and personality. He's better known as former Agent 5 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. He doesn't wish to be called an agent but as the brains of Squidbeak Splatoon. So, he resigns his position as Agent 5 to Weaponry Expert of Squidbeak Splatoon. He's a big of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Last Sleepover

At the Houzuki Apartments, Terry, Chris, and Owen are walking into an apartment room that's untidy. They are wearing their regular everyday clothes.

"EW! Chris, this is where you live to go to college?! You need to get some cleaning done," said Owen.

"But I don't have the time. And I'm very disorganized," said Chris.

"Not to fear, my bffs. I brought my Maid-1000."

Owen opens her overnight bag and takes out a robot that looks like a trash can.

"An invention of yours?" Terry asks.

"Sure. Watch and learn, ladies."

When the robot turns on, it creates a tornado that organizes Chris's entire apartment home. Terry and Chris were so impressed, and Owen smiles with proudness.

When the robot turns off, Owen puts it away, and Chris says, "well, feed me strawberry and banana, and called me a protein shake! This place hasn't been clean when I first got here."

"You girls ready to party?!" Terry asks.

"You know it. First, we'll start with eating food while watching shows, makeovers, karaoke, and pillow fights," said Owen.

"Good luck on getting me into a makeup work," said Chris.

Next door to Chris's apartment is Corey's on the left side. Taylor, Corey, and Elliott/Prince Octavius are eating popcorn while watching a movie. They're all in their regular clothes.

"It's a shame that Sheldon and Prince Octavius couldn't join us," said Taylor.

"Sheldon has to do work on the upcoming Splatfest that will be announced tomorrow, and the Prince has duties to attend," said Elliott, sweating with nervous.

"You alright, Elliott? You look like you're sweating," said Corey.

"I'm fine, dude. But I can't believe Prince Elliot's penthouse is above my apartment."

"The guy's lucky that he can get pampered and gets to live in unlimited luxury," said Taylor.

"He may be lucky, but he has been told around of where to go, how to dress, get followed around by guards or loyal subjects, and can never be alone when he goes out. So, being famous and royal isn't that easy."

Back at Chris's, the girls are putting on makeup. But Owen is making Chris's makeover look like a vampire.

When Chris looks into the mirror, she says, "huh, not bad for something girly. I look terrifyingly great."

"I told you'll like it," Owen putting green lipstick on Terry.

"Make sure putting on my eye shadow on the right," said Terry, putting lime green eye shadow on.

"Hey, girls. Next, Corey and I will start college," said Chris.

"What?! That's when Taylor and I go to high school!"

"This will be our last sleepover; together," said Owen.

"And tomorrow will be our last Splatfest in the summer too," said Chris.

"Well, I can't wait to know which Splatfest is," said Terry.

Back at Corey's place, the guys chug on root beer.

"Man, this is the best last sleepover ever," said Elliot.

"You're telling me, and you're lucky you don't have school to go to," said Taylor.

"I heard that the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook are having a sleepover too. I wonder how they're doing?" said Corey.

At Pearl's house, the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook are reading magazines while wearing pajamas that fit their personality.

"I got to say Pearl, your place has the greatest place to throw a sleepover," said Callie.

"Thanks, Callie queen. You're so sweet if you know what I mean," said Pearl.

"Is that another rap you came up with? Grandpa sure took a lot of his lessons from you."

"Yo yo yo, you know it!"

"My squid! When will there be a boy band?! I would crazy if they ask me out," said Marie, impatiently.

"Cry me a river, Marie. When will Prince Octavius break up with Owen," said Marina.

"Again… Move on, Rina," said Pearl, annoyed.

"Yeah, you got to move on. You don't want to end up like Marie," said Callie, watching Marie drooling on pics of Taylor, Corey, and Elliott.

"What?! No, I won't. Pearl, we need to sleep for our Inkopolis," said Marina.

"Aw, come on! Can we at least stay up longer?!"

"Pearlie, come on. I need to get my beauty sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Final Fest

At Inkopolis Square, Inklings and Octolings are looking at the Big Screen with the Inkopolis residents. Terry, Chris, and Owen are sitting at a table with their boyfriends; Taylor, Corey, and Prince Octavius.

When the Squid Sisters came in their Agents 1 and 2 clothing, Callie says, "Heeeellooooo, my fellow Age-!"

"Keep your mouth shut, Callie. Can't let anyone hear us," said Marie, covering her mouth.

"Sorry."

"Hi, Callie and Marie," Terry, greeting them.

"And don't worry, you guys. The others are so locked up on the screen that doesn't pay attention to their surroundings," said Taylor, putting his arm around Terry.

"Hold up, everyone! Where's Elliot?" Callie asking.

"That's strange of him. He's never late," said Owen.

"Oh…uh…He's probably watching it at home," Prince Octavius, worried.

"Hmmm…. That's not like him," said Corey.

"Um… Quiet! It's about to start!"

"Yes, Your Majesty! We're sorry, your grace," said Marie, trying to get forgiveness.

Then the Big Screen shows Off the Hook in their stage outfits.

Then Pearl says with excitement, "Yo yo yo, Inkopolis!"

"Yo yo yo, back at ya, Pearl! WHOO!" Chris, with joy.

"I'm your Princess of Rap: Pearl."

"And I'm your cool and chilling DJ: Marina," she said.

"Y'all know what time it is!"

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!"

"Yo, Marina! Tell the people the good news!"

"Huh? Like, right now?! Um… What was the good news again?"

"Poor Marina. So shy and confuses," said Corey.

"Yep, and that's what makes her adorable," said Marie.

"You know… The single most important celebration of our culture? The Spla-" said Pearl.

"OOH! THE SPLATFEST!" Marina quickly says.

"Ding ding ding! We've got a Splatfest coming up quick!"

"Splatfest always get my ink pumping! I've gotta get my gear ready!"

"Yo, Marina. What's the Splatfest theme this time?"

"Haaaaah… I'm too nervous to look. You do it."

"Fine. The Splatfest theme is… WHAT?!"

"What is it, Pearlie? What's the theme?! TELL MEEEEE!"

"OK, here it comes…"

"*gulp*"

"The Splatfest theme is…"

This gets the Inklings, Octolings, and the residents very nervous to know that they start to bite their fingernails and sweating. The Squid Sisters hug each other for comfort. Terry, Chris, and Owen embrace their boyfriends as they hold their hands.

When the theme is presented, Pearl says, "The Splatocalypse is upon us!"

"AHHHHHHHH! It's the final Splatfest! And it's worldwide," Marina exclaims.

"We're all going to die!" Callie panics.

"Callie, that's what the Splatfest is called," said Marie, annoyed.

"Oh…Sorry!"

Everyone becomes in shock with surprise, and learning this will be the last Splatfest.

"The last Splatfest?!" Terry in shock.

"Splatocalypse? Is that even a real word?" Owen confused.

"Worldwide?! Awesome! Perfect for my last Splatfest of the Summer!" Chris amazed.

"What kind of world do wanna live in? A world of chaos? Or a world of order? The Splatfest gods really pulled out all the stops with this one!" said Pearl.

"That's for sure. Though who would ever wanna live in a world of chaos?" said Marina.

Callie, Chris, Taylor, a few of the residents, a few Inklings and Octolings raise their hands up when Pearl exclaims, "Um. ME?! With chaos, you never know what'll happen next, which is AWESOME!"

"But think about it, Pearl! The world might fall apart! WE might fall apart. There has to be balanced in the world to prepare for the future!" Marina worried.

This gets Marie, Terry, Owen, a few of the residents, another few of Inklings and Octolings to agree by nodding their heads.

"Rina, do you remember why we started Off the Hook in the first place?" Pearl continues. "We were sick of hearing the same stale top-20 songs on repeat EVERY DAY. We promised we'd never stop shaking things up. That we'd never conform."

"Yeah, but Pearl… Remember what YOU said when we first got together?" Marina continues. "You said that our ink colors aren't special on their own. That they don't become special until you mix them together to create new colors. And that gave me hope during a dark time in my life. Off the Hook means everything to me! It's all I have in this world…"

"OK. OK. No need to get all dramatic. You have WAAAY more going for you than just Off the Hook. For one, the fans like you more than they like me. I've seen the internet. And all the other DJs worship you. Plus Eight and Cap'n Whatshisface. Aren't they part of your world too?"

"That's exactly the point though! In a world of chaos, I might not ever get to see them again…"

"Ugh… Why you always gotta take everything so seriously?"

"Look, I'm not saying nothing should ever change. I just want to protect the balance I've found in my life. Don't you think it's important to create a place we can all feel safe and secure?"

"Not if it means living in a world where everything is predictable. It's not like I wanna watch the world burn. I just want it to change. Daily."

"Yeah, but…that could lead to Off the Hook breaking up!"

"OH, MY COD. I'm done talking… I hereby invoke Article 4 of Splatfest law! That means the losing side has to accept the world the winning side wants.

"NO… You wouldn't!"

"I just did."

"But if your side wins, what's going to happen to Inkopolis?!"

"I'll figure it out during the Splatfest."

"…"

"And this Splatfest is 72 hours long, so you'd better think about it too, 'Rina."

"Hooo… Oh wow. OK. I'm gonna start designing my perfect world. You know… I was nervous at first, but this is actually gonna be really fun!"

"That's the spirit! Plus there's gonna be special gear just for this Splatfest!"

"And since this is the last one… I'm designing an EXTRA special stage."

"…So there it is. Go vote for your side, and play like the world depends on it! And that's all the time we've got! Until next time…"

"Don't get cooked… Stay off the hook!" Off the Hook doing their pose before the screen goes black.

The Inklings, Octolings, and the residents quickly go to the Tower to choose a side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Discussion

"Chaos vs. Order? That's an interesting them," said Owen.

"Will the winning determined of what will happen to Inkopolis?" Chris asking.

"I hope not," said Terry.

"Hey, guys the line is getting short. Let's pick out our teams," said Callie, gets in line with Marie.

Then Terry, Chris, and Owen get behind them, and their boyfriends get behind them too.

When the Squid Sisters get there, Taylor says, "whatcha going to choose, Callie and Marie?"

Then Off the Hook shows up in their Chaos and Order uniforms, and Pearl exclaims, "yeah! Come on, and go for Team Chaos!"

"Wow! You girls look great," Corey commented.

"Great outfits, I must know who does your fashion," said Octavius.

"Oh, thank you so much, your Grace! It's so nice for you to compliment us with your kind words!" Marina in excitement and blushing.

"I'm on your side, Pearl-Princess!" Callie exclaims when she presses for Chaos.

Then her clothes turn from Agent 1 form into her Chaos outfit. Chris, Pearl, Taylor are the most impressed of her outfit while the others are at awe of it.

"Just curious, Callie. Why would you want to join the Chaotic White-Pink Princess?" Terry asking.

"Well, it matches my carefree and adventurous attitude. Right, Pearl?"

"Callie and Pearl! They're coming to their world! The Pink Chaotic Squid Sisters are going to win the day! We're going to have fun when we Turf War play," Pearl raps.

"Sweet! Marie, what are you going to…chose?"

Marie pushes for Team Order and her Agent 2 outfit turns into her Order Outfit.

"I'm going with Order," Marie continues. "Because I like to keep things nice and neat, even stitching up my conversations with Callie with a solid one-liner."

"Great! Welcome to Team Order, Marie," said Marina, hugging her.

Then Chris press for Chaos and Corey goes for Order. Terry goes for Order and Taylor takes Chaos. And lastly, Owen goes to Order. Sheldon shows up to everyone which surprise them.

"Hey, Sheldon. Which side do you choose?" Taylor asks.

"I'm going neutral since I'm in charge of everyone's weaponry. And here to tell you some gossip," Sheldon continues. "Those who are joining Team Chaos are Annie, Craymond, DJ Octavio, Flow, Iso Padre, Princess Cannon, Li'l Judd, Moe, Salmonids, and Spyke. Annie is joining for it matches the unusual gear abilities she sells in her online shop. Flow wished to connect with the exciting possibilities a world of chaos would bring with it. And Spyke exploits the otherwise peaceful order of Inkopolis."

"What the seafoam is Salmonid?" Terry asks and confused.

"The Salmonids are a race of fish creatures, and their main ink color is dark green." Prince Octavius continues. "They have a trade agreement with the Octarians, where the Salmonids provide Power Eggs used as energy sources in exchange for Octarian weapons and machinery. It is stated that Salmonid do not trade Golden Eggs, as they are too valuable."

"So, it's like black marketing. I hate those things," said Taylor.

"It's obvious that my father wanted nothing more than put chaos into everyone's hearts," said Octavius.

"Hey, guys. I got some update on Team Order from Cap'n Cuttlefish," Owen continues. "The people who are joining are Bisk, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Commander Tartar, Crusty Sean, C.Q. Cumber, Hyperbombs, Jelfonzo, Murch, and Octotroopers. Bisk wants to be on the same side as Crusty Sean. Crusty Sean wants to be on the same side as Bisk. And Murch joins for the focus he needs for his job."

"That Tartar guy is still alive?!" Marina in shock.

"Who knows?" Sheldon continues. "Good thing, I'm not alone on the Neutral Team. It turns out Mr. Grizz and Judd are part of it. Mr. Grizz cares little for the shallow affairs of Inkopolis compared to the depth of the seven seas. And I have a confession to make. I told Cap'n Cuttlefish I don't want to be Agent 5 anymore and want to become part of the tech team of Squidbeak Splatoon."

"That's alright, Sheldon. I was thinking to find an Agent 5 by myself," said Marie.

"Mr. Grizz?! The owner of Grizzco?! Elliot, Corey and I have been taking jobs there while the girls take care of the Squidbeak Splatoon," said Taylor.

"Hmm…Prince Octavius, which side do you choose?" Corey asking.

"I choose neither…" he said starting to leave.

This shocks everyone and Owen, "my Prince, why not? Everyone must participate."

"My love, no matter which side will win, it will destroy our world."

"I can understand how Chaos can bring destruction. But how can Order do something like that?"

"I can see the two worlds, my Octobabe. In a world of chaos, Inklings, and Octolings are running and screaming for their lives. They are chased down by rampaging Salmonids and Octarians that prey on the innocence and kill on sight. And in a world of order, Inklings and Octolings are brainwashed and controlled by sanitized Octarians and strict Salmonid dictators. Those who aren't will be caught and painfully get into their control. Those are the reasons why I will not join in this game."

Everyone is in shock of what he said, but Octavius quickly says to not scare them from playing, "Sorry, I'm just overly dramatic; that's all."

After everyone sighs in relief, Prince Octavius leaves.

This gets Pearl very suspicious into saying, "doesn't everyone else find something strange?"

"What do you mean?" Marina confused.

"Hi, guys! What did I miss?" Elliot coming in.

"You just missed out what Prince Octavius's decision and opinions," said Taylor.

"Hi, Elliott," said the Squid Sisters, hugging him while blushing.

"Oh, uh…Hi, Callie and Marie," Elliot escapes their hug.

"He said my name! AAAAAAAHHH!"

Then the Squid Sisters faint in the daze. Off the Hook goes over to them to help make them stand back up.

"So, Elliott what side are you going to choose," Corey asked.

"If I have to choose…. I'll go for Team Chaos to make it even," he said, pushing the button for it.

The Squid Sisters heard this, Callie blushes and smiles big for joy and Marie saddens in shock.

Callie jumps on his back and says, "EEEEEEE! He chose me!"

"Just because he chose Chaos over Order doesn't mean he likes you," Marie very annoyed.

"Yo people! Can I say something?!" Pearl yells.

When everyone looks at her, Pearl walks up to Elliott and gets Callie off of him.

"Hey, thanks, Pearl." Elliot kindly.

"Ok, Octoling dream boy! What's the cheese?!" Pearl very suspicious.

"Huh? Ok. I ate colby jack and then-"

"No, that kind of cheese! The dealio! Why were you late?!"

"Why do you ask?"

"Isn't it strange that when you're around and Prince Octavius is not?"

"Um…No…?"

"Dude, he's only around when you're not here."

"Chillax, Pearl. It's probably a coincidence."

"As the Princess of your Team Chaos, I demand an explanation!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BEING A PRINCESS!"

Then Elliott quickly covers his mouth of hearing what he said to Pearl. This shocks everyone but to Pearl the most. No one even dares to talk loud to her when everyone found out her dangerous battle cry. Elliott then quickly runs off without saying a word.

"Woah," Chris very surprised at what she saw.

"Cool and uncool at the same time. No one ever talks to Pearl like that before," said Terry.

Pearl remains speechless and lost after getting yelled at. Then Sheldon starts to feel uncomfortable and begins to sweat in fear.

"I just realize that I have customers to attend. I need to go. Bye!" Sheldon runs to his shop.

Then Taylor says dismissively, "Um…come on, Corey. Let's head to my place to work on music."

"Wait? We planned for thaaaaaaaat!" Corey confused until Taylor pulls him away from the group.

"Hey, let's go shopping for new clothes, girls," said Chris, pushing Terry and Owen away from the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook.

"Cool and new clothes?" Terry confused.

"YEAH! A shopping spree for the Final Fest," Owen very happy.

"But Owen, Chris is never interested in shopping."

"I know. Just go with the flow."

The Squid Sisters and Marina stand near to Pearl. Poor Pearl was still speechless and emotionless. But when Marina touched her shoulder, she feels Pearl shuddering.

"Hey, Pearl. You ok," Callie concern.

"Nah, she's far from fine. It's like she saw a ghost," Marie sarcastically.

"Pearlie, say something! You're making us worried," Marina very worried.

Then Pearl says with fear in her words, "there's something up with that boy. Elliott… I saw something in his eyes… They were glowing; dark yellow. Guys, that boy is not what he seems. It's like he's a… a demon."

"Come on, Pearl. Let's get you some bubble tea," Callie holds her hand to follow her.

But then Pearl notices Elliot is watching them with his glowing yellow. She gets petrified, pulls Callie, Marie, and Marina to follow, and tries to ignore him.

Pearl sweats in fear and says in her mind, "He's watching us! I don't think that boy is true as trust. I got to making rapping rhymes. This is not a good time. GAH! I did it again!"

Elliot continues to watch them with his glowing yellow in serious. And he said to himself, "I know it was wrong, but it will stop her from being suspicious of me and my true identity. What was I thinking?! Showing my glowing eyes with fear as my father does. At least have my mother's eyes."

Then he presses his ring which transforms him into his Prince Octavius form. And then he walks off into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Final Fest Begins

At Day 1 of the Final Fest, everyone is wearing uniforms for their team sides. Terry, Chris, Owen, Taylor, Corey, and Elliot are wearing their regular clothes except their tops shows the parties they're on. Callie and Marie are wearing their Chaos and Order uniforms.

When Off the Hook shows up on their stages, Pearl says, "Yo yo yo, Inkopolis! I'm your Princess of Rap: Pearl."

Then Marina says, "And I'm your cool and chilling DJ: Marina."

"Y'all feelin' fresh out there?"

"We're Off the Hook! Coming at you LIVE from the middle of Inkopolis Square!"

"The Splatocalypse is here! Time to forge the world of your dreams!"

"Head over to the Splatfest terminal and pick a side… for the last time."

"And the Splatfest stages are…BLAM! At best, this Splatfest is made fresh, a rad quest to add zest to match tests!"

"IT'S SO LOUD UP HERE! IT ALMOST SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE RAPPING GIBBERISH!"

"The Reef at night is so beautiful. And all the shops are closed!"

"LET'S INK THE TOWN RED! We made a special stage for this Splatfest!"

"You helped make the stage? That's amazing, Marina! There's a new update!"

"Ooh! I love updates!"

"A patch? THIS IS A GAME CHANGER, Y'ALL!"

"Well, yeah. They literally made some changes to the game, so…"

"Check out the official site for the deets!"

"Ooh! I'm gonna go look right away!"

"And now a word from our sponsor: Grizzco Industries is now hiring!"

"Let's work a Salmon Run shift later, Pearl!"

"Until next time…"

Then Off the Hook say together with their poses, "Don't get cooked… Stay off the hook!"

Then they dance and sing to their song, Color Pulse. As the audience dance and fun, the Squid Sisters go to Elliott to dance with him.

"Callie and Marie, is it true that you'll be featuring during the battles of the Final Fest," said Taylor.

"You know it, my blue-eyed Inkling," said Callie.

"Yeah, but don't spoil it for anyone else," said Marie.

"Get ready to lose, Squidhunk. You know you can't take me," said Terry, wrapping her hair all over his body.

"Let's make a bet, Squidbabe. If I win, we become roommates when it's time for us to go to college," said Taylor.

"But if I win, you have to marry me in the future," Terry holding his face.

This makes Taylor blush hard to make his face red.

"Hey, my soft green seafoam in your eyes. If I win, you'll have to do dates in workouts," said Chris.

"And if I win, you have to wear dresses on every dinner and movie night dates," said Corey.

"I hope my Prince will be watching me," said Owen.

"Ready to Turf War, everyone?" Elliott exclaims.

"YEAH!" said Terry, Chris, Owen, Taylor, and Corey with joy.

"Alright, then. Let's go!"

"Have fun! And staaaay fresh!" said the Squid Sisters following the six.

Off the Hook sees Squid Sisters, the .5 Trio, Terry, Chris, and Owen enter their Turf War while they're on their break. Pearl sees Elliott; she hides from him.

"Are you still scared of Elliott?" Marina asking.

"I don't Elliott isn't an Octoling," said Pearl in fear.

"Maybe he didn't mean to say those words at you. Maybe he'll apologize to you."

"I sure hope you're right. I got a dark feeling between him and Prince Octavius."

But unknown to everyone, a green pile of goop came slithering out of the subway entrance and goes to the manhole that leads to Octo Canyon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Shifty Station Stage

Callie, Taylor, Chris, and Elliot appeared the stage in their Chaos Team. And Marie, Terry, Corey, and Owen appear the stage in their Order Team. Then Off the Hook in their Agents 6 and 7 uniforms look and singing 'Fly Octo Fly/Ebb and Flow'.

"Let's rock Team Chaos! I got my Roller and Bomb Rush; we'll win for Pearl! Bomb Rush Blush," said Callie, leading the way.

"We're Splat Roller buddies, Callie. And with my Suction Bombs and Killer Wail, we're going to roller our way to victory," said Taylor.

"Splat Dualies, Burst Bombs and Tenta Missiles are in my hands. My fists are my dangerous weapons. Bring it on, Order," said Chris.

"We'll conquer them and rule their land. Now that I got my Inkbrush, Autobombs, and Inkjet, Oder will have no mercy. Let's Chaos control," said Elliott, the team starting to turf.

With the Order side, Marie says to her team, "Tides Goes Out on you, Chaos. Time to win Order for Marina, Team Order. With my charger and hero charger, we'll rain on their parade!"

"That's right, Marie. With my Hero Shot, Splat Bombs, Curling Bombs, and Autobombs, Taylor will be my new husband. I mean Order will win the day," said Terry.

"Let's rock, ladies. My roller, Suction Bombs, and Killer Wail, they will fail. Chris will wear dresses on our dates," said Corey.

"My charger, Splat Bomb, and Sting Ray, my Prince is going to be so proud. You ready, guys? Order Up," said Owen, charging.

As the Turf War continues, Marina starts to send Hyperbombs for both teams. Callie pops a bomb until she saw Marie popping one too.

"Marie…at last we meet face to face," said Callie.

"I'm going to win again like the final Splatfest we presented," said Marie, aims her charger at Callie.

"I won't lose this time, grandma."

Callie fires ink everywhere; which confuses and surprise Marie.

"Hah! You miss!" Marie mockingly.

"Was aiming for you," Callie disappears into her ink.

Marie quickly gets ready for Callie's surprise attack. When she heard rustling, she fires, but no one is there. Callie splats her with her roller.

"Vengeance is finally mine. Attention, teammates. Marie is out!" Callie with joy.

With Terry, she says, "Mayday! Mayday! Marie is out, Team Order! Be on the lookout for the rest of Team Chaos! Keep your guard on!"

Terry hides in her ink before the enemy's ink got her. When she came out, she found out that Taylor was the one who did it.

"Hi, Squidhunk. I'm sorry, but I must avenge my leader, Marie," said Terry, as they fight.

"Funny, Squidbabe. You are a fan of Callie, but you chose Order over her. What's the big deal?"

But Terry pins him down and points her Hero shot on him. Before she splats him and she says, "I may be her fan, but Order to our world is more important."

With Chris, she's punching Hyperbombs while saying, "red alert! Red alert! Taylor is out of the game! Chaos, prepare yourselves at all costs!"

Then Corey showed up in front of her and said, "tsk, tsk, my tough mussel. You know fists aren't proper weapons in the game."

"Ok, let's play fair!"

Corey holds her down with his ink. But before he could splat her, Chris splats him with her fists.

She puts her hat on her heart while saying, "I'm sorry, my seafoam. But I must do it for Chaos!"

With Owen, she covers the area that Pearl uses her Princess Cannon for Chaos while saying, "SOS! SOS! We lost Marie and Corey! Terry, be careful!"

But then Elliott jumps out of nowhere, uses his weapon to knock her charger out of her hands and pins her to the wall.

He then says with a smirky smile, "Oh, Owen. I must say; I did love you on the first sight I saw. Even though you're taken, I still can't get over my crush. But now, I'll crush you with a crime of passion!"

But Owen quickly takes out her sting ray and splats Elliott. She was baffled of his confession that she said, "he liked me?! I had no idea…"

Back with Callie, she comes faces to face with Terry.

"I lost Taylor and Elliott. My handsome Elliot! I'm surprised you went for Order even though, you're my fan," said Callie.

"I always wanted to challenge you, Agent 1. It's time for you to learn the power of Agent 3," said Terry.

Callie and Terry battle each other until Pearl shows up for her battle cry. Pearl fires for Order which splats Callie.

"Wow. We'll she has to make it equal. I hope Owen is taking down Chris," said Terry.

Owen is dodging all of Chris's punches while Chris says, "I've seen the internet! Everyone forgot about me! Soon, they've rarely been playing Inklings! Why can't they show equal?!"

"What are you talking about?!" Owen very confused.

"Never mind that! I wished to battle you ever since you made me do girl stuff!"

"I lost Marie and Corey because of your team. And I'm going to show you that getting dirty will get cleaned!"

However, Chris grabs Owen's arm and slams her to the floor; which causes her to splat.

"Last is Agent 3," said Chris, preparing her dualies.

"I watched the scene," Terry appears before her with Splattershot. "You may have beaten the rest, but can you handle the best?"

"Let's conga-la, Terry!"

Then Terry and Chris charge at each other. They were about to fire until the timer rings for that the battle is over.

"This isn't over," said Chris.

"We'll see," said Terry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Results/ It's Over, Isn't it?

At Inkopolis Square, every Inkling, Octoling, and residents are waiting for the results. Taylor, Corey, Prince Octavius, and the Squid Sisters go to Terry, Chris, and Owen.

"It's time to know the truth," Marie smiles.

"You guys only won the battle by covering the stage with 50.6%," said Callie, annoyed.

"And I was so close to beat the tar out of Terry, ripping her tentacles off with my teeth and eat them," said Chris.

"Ew, gross," Owen very disgusted.

"Wait, what?! You can do that?!" Terry very afraid.

"Sorry, I overreact too much."

"It's true." Corey getting his face patched up by Octavius.

"I'm sorry, Corey."

"That's fine, tough mussel."

"Lucky for you, dude. Octavius had brought a first aid kit," said Taylor.

"Ok, everyone. It's time to know what will happen the future," said Octavius, when the Big Screen shows Off the Hook.

Then Pearl says, "Yo, yo, yo, Inkopolis! I'm your Princess of Rap: Pearl."

And Marina says, "And I'm your cool and chilling DJ: Marina."

"Ya'll know what time it is!"

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!"

"Marina! Before we announce the stages, why don't you share the breaking news?"

"Breaking news? What did you break this time?"

"Hmph! With her voice, she always breaks everything," Terry sarcastically.

"I didn't break anything! I was talking about the Splatfest results!" said Pearl.

"OOH! The Splatfest results are in!" said Marina.

"It's time to know the truth," Taylor excitingly.

"Aight, first let's see which team was the most popular," said Pearl.

"Let's find out!" said Marina.

When the screen shows Chaos with 58.05% and Order with 41.95%, Chris says with joy, "CHAOS IS POPULAR! HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO!"

"What?! What does Chaos have that Order doesn't?!" Corey in shock.

"How about them apples, Marina?" said Pearl.

"…"

"All right, all right, all right… Now for the part that matters."

"Yeah, popularity isn't everything."

"Let's see which team got the most clout in normal and pro matches."

"Please please, pleeeeeease!"

When it shows Chaos having 51.39% and 50.34% and Order with 48.61% and 49.66%, Prince Octavius says with a smile, "impressive…"

"WHAT?! Hey, no far! Which means Chaos has…" said Owen.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Pearl.

"Wow!" said Marina.

"OK, y'all. It's time…"

"The final results!"

"The winner of this Splatfest is…"

When the screen showing Chaos 3 and Order 0, some of the folk cheer in victory while others moan in defeat.

Pearl then says, "CHAOS, REIGNS!"

And Marina says, "NOOOOOOOOO! INKOPOLIS IS DOOMED!"

"WE WON!" said Callie, celebrating with Taylor, and Chris.

"But… But… But…" Marie so in shock with Terry, Corey, and Owen.

"So Marie, your team lost the Final Fest."

"And…."

"VICTORY IS MINE! TAKE THAT MARIE! REVENGE HAS NEVER FELT SO GOOD! We absolutely DESTROYED you!"

"*sighs* You're milking this now…"

"Too right, I am! I've waited three years for this!"

Then Pearl says while Marina remains silent, "MUAHAHAHAHA! It's time for everything to change…And it starts with Off the Hook. Marina, these last few years have been amazing…Easily the best years of my life. But I can't shake the feeling that we're missing out on other experiences."

"Pearl. You don't have to do this," said Marina.

This got everyone attention. Callie and Marie looked at each other with worry.

"Oh, no!" Taylor very worried.

"You don't think they'll end like the Squid Sisters," Terry hugs Taylor.

"Let me finish, Marina. I thought about this for the entire Splatfest. And I've made up my mind. It's time for Off the Hook to break-" said Pearl.

Chris faints int Corey arms, and he says, "NO! Not Off the Hook too!"

"NO! Don't say it!" Marina protesting.

"Oh, Marie! They were a great duo," Callie cries while hugging Marie.

"I know…I know," said Marie, sniffs into sadness.

Then Pearl says, "It's time for Off the Hook to break... into new genres of music. Flip hop. Cuddlecore. You name it! WE GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

The crowd is perplexed that Chris wakes up quickly.

"They're not breaking up?!" Chris in shock.

"Woah, that's a relief," said Owen.

"I'm guessing, Marina is in shock too," said Prince Octavius.

Then Marina says, "WHAT?! So Off the Hook isn't breaking up?!"

And Pearl says, "What?! HECK NO! You and me are gonna rock the mic together until the end of time! Or at least until I can get my solo career off the ground. BAHAHA! I'm just playin', Marina. You know I love you."

"Pearl... I... I…I'm so happy right now... *sob*"

"It's you and me against the universe, 'Rina! Let's wake the sleepin' giants with our sloppy sonic science!"

"*sniffle* Yeah... *sniffle* Let's bring our bumpin' beats to the oceans and the streets! Big ups to the fans for sticking with us through thick and thin."

"And big ups to Team Chaos for sticking it to those orderly guppies! Splatfests may be coming to an end, but Off the Hook is just getting started!"

"If you participated in the Splatfest, your prizes are waiting in the Square!"

The people then get their prizes with Callie, Taylor, and Chris.

"Hey, guys. I got Prince duties to attend. Tell Off the Hook I said hi," said Octavius, kisses Owen's forehead and leaves.

"You got it, Your Majesty," said Marie, giving him a wink.

When Callie, Taylor, and Chris came back, Off the Hook shows up with Sheldon.

"Nice performance, everyone," said Pearl.

"Another Splatfest comes and gone," said Marina.

Then Elliott appeared behind Owen and said, "Hi, everyone."

"Elliott, you're here," said Corey, happy to see him.

Pearl hides behind Marina while Taylor says, "Terry and Corey, remember the deals you made with me and Chris."

"Yes," said Terry.

"Well, I do need a workout anyway," said Corey.

"Hey, Pearl. Can I talk to you?" Elliott asking.

"Um…Here?" Pearl still scared of him.

"I want to say something that everyone must hear."

"You don't say…"

When Pearl goes to Elliott, he then says, "yes! Pearl…"

When Pearl starts to sweat in fear, Sheldon hides behind the Squid Sisters in fear while saying, "Uh oh!"

"I want to say I'm sorry about raising my voice on you. I was just very annoyed at that time. It's best to forgive and forget," said Elliott, reaching to shake Pearl's hand.

"No, it's my fault! I shouldn't have been suspicious of you. Prince Octavius does have royal duties to attend anyway," she shakes his hand.

"I'm glad we're in good terms, M.C. Princess. But there's still one thing bothering. Now, that Chaos won, what will happen to our world?"

"I'm sure it will be," said Callie.

"Yeah! It's not like DJ Octavio will escape to team up with the Salmonids and Commander Tartar," said Marie.

But back at Octo Canyon, DJ Octavio's snow globe gets lifted by alien craft covered with sanitized ink and salmonid ink into the sky. THE END?


End file.
